Catalytic reforming is an industrial process, which is used for improving the octane quality of naphtha. The feedstock used for catalytic reforming contains naphthenic hydrocarbons, paraffinic hydrocarbons and aromatic hydrocarbons with different carbon numbers. During reforming of naphtha, straight chain alkanes, with 6 to 10 carbon atoms, are reformed into molecules having the same number of carbon atoms, but, different structures. The conventional catalysts used for catalytic reforming process are bifunctional in nature, having the metallic functionality and the acidic functionality. The metallic functionality of the catalyst facilitates the dehydrogenation reaction and hydrogenation reactions.
The catalyst used for the catalytic reforming of naphtha consists of an active metal and optionally, a promoter metal dispersed on a gamma alumina support. The gamma alumina support is chlorided, which provides acidic functionality to the catalyst. The acidic functionality of the catalyst facilitates reactions, such as isomerization, dehydrocyclization and hydrocracking. The catalyst deactivates continuously during the reforming process, mainly due to coking. To counter the problem of coking the reaction temperature is increased gradually, so as to offset the loss of the catalytic activity. This leads to deterioration of the catalyst and it is not feasible to continue the reforming process with the same catalyst, thus, the catalyst requires regeneration.
Based on the frequency of regeneration, the commercial reformers can be broadly classified as semi-regenerative catalytic reformer, and continuous catalytic regenerative reformer. Fixed-bed reactors are used in the semi-regenerative process, whereas, the moving-bed reactors are used in the continuous reforming process.
Further, the catalyst used in the semi-regenerative is acidic due to the chlorided gamma alumina support resulting in reduction of the catalytic activity, catalyst stability, and yield of the desired products.
Hence, there is a need of a catalyst that overcomes the drawbacks associated with a conventional reforming catalyst.